Wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi wireless networks, can provide a relatively easily and flexible technique for providing network connectivity to computing devices. Security for wireless networks can be important, as wireless network traffic over open air connections may be particularly susceptible to interception by malicious entities.
Wireless networks may include a number of mechanisms to secure access to the wireless networks. One technique involves the use of a pre-shared key or password that is used to secure network traffic. With a pre-shared key, a user that attempts to join a particular wireless network may be prompted to enter the key corresponding to the wireless network.